Never Would Have Dreamed
by MoonWarriors
Summary: Kenny Griffin comes to Hollywood to escape her imperfect life, when she meets Big Time Rush. With four new best friends, an amazing job, and some sparks with a certain singer, everything seems perfect. Until a haunting past threatens to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! I do, however, own my OC's(: Read, enjoy, and please review! :D**

**Preface**

Life can take some pretty unexpected turns. Things you don't expect to happen, happen. Things you didn't ask for can happen. Life can be a pretty funny thing- when brought into the right perspective.

My name is Kennedy- Kenny for short- and I was hit with a life that I could never possibly forget. I didn't ask for this to happen. It just… happened.

**Chapter 1**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bryan."

"Kenny!"

"Hey, I just landed. How ironic is it that suddenly Miley Cyrus's _Party in the U.S.A _is stuck in my head?"

"Pretty. The first line?"

"'_I hopped off the plane at LAX.' _You know it."

Bryan laughed. "Well, Uncle Griffin and Cousin Mercedes should be there now to drop you off at the Palm Woods."

"Ok. Hey, Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I stay at the Palm Woods: 'home of the future famous', if I'm not working to become famous?"

"I guess Uncle Griffin thinks you should be famous?"

"Maybe. How weird is it that we, average orphans from Minnesota, have an uncle who is the fourth most powerful CEO in America?"

"Pretty weird. Hey, I got to go. Good luck in L.A.!"

"Ok. Bye Bryan. Say hi to Alex and Max for me."

"Will do. Bye."

I hung up and sighed, that one line of Party in the U.S.A playing in my head over and over.

"Kenny!" I heard. Next thing I know, I'm encircled in the arms belonging to my rich cousin, Mercedes.

"Hey, Mer."

"Kiss, kiss! Welcome to L.A.!"

"Thanks."

"So, ready to go?"

"Sure." Mercedes led me to a shiny black limo waiting outside the airport, her blonde curly hair bouncing.

Once we got in the car, Mercedes turned on the music.

"_If we never flew, we would never fall. _

_If the world was ours, we would have it all. _

_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want."_

"Is this a new band Griffin's working?" I asked.

"Yeah! I helped them get picked as the winning demo. This is the song Gustavo came up with after they were picked."

"Who are they?"

"Big Time Rush. A boy band with four hot guys."

I laughed. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing."

"So, Daddy's going to get you a job at Rocque Records- lucky you."

"Why lucky me?"

"Because that's where Big Time Rush records!"

"Oh."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to clean the guitars."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guitars are, like, my life!"

"Ok. Well, we'll get you a job and you can start next week!"

"Wait, because I got a job, does that mean I'm going to have to pay for my room at the Palm Woods?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly. Ooh, here we are!"

We walked into the Palm Woods and I gaped in awe.

"Well, you're all checked in. I have to go now. I'm leaving for Florida tonight. You're room is 2K. I'll see you in a month! Toodles!"

"Later, Mer."

I headed up to my room, and let out a low whistle. "Wow," I whispered. "This place is insane."

The carpet was a pretty baby blue. In the kitchen, granite counter tops and steel sinks with glass shelves. There was a plasma screen attached to the sea green walls, and a dark blue Natuzzi couch against two walls.

I walked into my room, where the walls were still sea green, but the carpet was a light violet color. The bed was queen-sized, with three big white pillows, one small red pillow, and one small black. The blanket was an extremely light sea green, so light it was almost white.

Unpacking had gone by quicker than I had thought it would. I decided that since I had a little extra time on my hands, I should head down to the pool.

I quickly changed into my one-piece and board shorts. I slipped on a t-shirt and looked in the mirror. My strawberry blonde hair hung down to the small of my back in natural soft curls. I smoothed my hair with my hand and fixed my side bangs. My bright green eyes popped against my long, dark eyelashes and pale clear skin.

Finally, I grabbed a towel, my iPod and a book and headed down to the pool.

I set my stuff down on a lounge chair, when I heard someone yelling strangely, almost like a battle cry. I bolted up and saw four boys running towards me. I tried to get out of their way, but had no such luck.

A guy with his hands filling with pool noodles knocked me into the pool. I fell back into the pool, arms flailing, and landed with a huge splash.

I allowed myself to fall to the bottom of the pool before kicking back up. I wiped the water out of my eyes and shook my head. Once I could see again, someone yelled, "Oh my gosh! We're so sorry! Are you ok?"

He and another guy offered their hands and I took them. They hoisted me out of the pool before I answered him.

"It's alright. That's the point of having a pool, right? To swim in it?"

The guy laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Yo, guys!" I turned to see two more guys rushing towards us- one with arms filled with noodles.

"Oh, so you're the one who knocked me into the pool," I said teasingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Well, I'm Kendall by the way," the blonde one said.

"I'm Carlos!" the Latin boy holding the noodles put in.

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you," the boy with short dark hair said.

"And I'm James," the one with long brown hair said, flipping his hair to the side.

"Kenny- Kenny Griffin. Nice to meet you guys."

"Griffin? As in the fourth most powerful CEO in America?" Kendall asked.

"That's my uncle, yeah."

"That's pretty cool," Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked at the clock.

"Oh, hey guys, I got to go. Bryan's going to call any minute and I left my phone in my room."

"Who's Bryan?" James asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"My oldest brother. If I'm lucky, I'll get Alex and Max on the phone too. They're my other brothers. I can tell you all about them, but not right now."

"Alright. Bye," Logan said.

I got up to leave, when I heard Kendall yell, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"What room are you in?"

"2K. You?"

"2J. We're right next to you."

"Cool. I'll see you guys around then?"

"Of course." With that, I left, instantly hearing a hushed conversation between the boys. Choosing to ignore the natural urge to listen in, I headed up to my room.

No sooner did I enter my apartment, did I hear my phone start ringing.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."_

**_Please review! Thanks so much for reading! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Picking up my cell phone and looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Bryan!"

"Hey, lil' sis! How's L.A.?"

"Awesome! Well, except I got knocked into the pool."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Accident. The people that did are actually my only friends here as of now. They're pretty cool."

"Cool! So, I just wanted to let you know that we're heading down there next month!"

"'We?' As in you, Max, and Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! We have it all arranged, and we just booked the tickets! You won't mind sharing your apartment with your three older brothers, right?"

"Bryan. I lived with you guys for sixteen years. I can handle it."

Bryan laughed. "Hey, so you wanna talk to Max?"

"Sure, is he there with you?"

"Mhm. So is Alex."

"Cool. I'll talk to Max first."

"Alright. Here he is."

"Hey, Kenny!"

"Maxie!"

"Kenny," he said sternly.

"Fine. Maximillian, how are you?" I asked, formally.

"Liking 'Maxie' even more."

I laughed. "Hey, so Bryan told me you guys are coming down to L.A. next month!"

"Yeah! We finally convinced Auntie Jackie. Well, with the help of Uncle Griffin. She still doesn't like it."

"Yeah, I know. She'd hate to part with her precious little boys. Especially if it's to see their sister."

"Kenny…" he trailed off.

"It's ok. You know? I know she never liked me. She sent me off to L.A. just to get rid of me. Lucky we had Uncle Griffin. But you know what? I'm totally fine with it. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because L.A. is totally ridiculous! You can meet really cool people by getting knocked into the Palm Woods pool!"

"You got knocked into the pool?"

"Yeah. Total accident. But they're really cool. I have a feeling we're going to become really good friends."

"Good for you!"

"Oh! Uncle Griffin is setting me up with a job at Rocque Records. I get to clean the guitars!"

"Awesome!"

"I know! I'm so happy! I get to work with guitars!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Good job! Hey, I got to go. You wanna talk to Alex?"

"Sure. Put him on!"

"Hola, Kennedy!"

"Kenny!"

"Right. Sorry. Hey, Kenny. How's Hollywood?"

"Good. This hotel is so fancy, it's insane! And their pool is so cool!"

"Awesome! So, meet any cute guys yet?"

"Alex!"

"What?"

"You sound like…" I trailed off.

"That would be my position as closest to your age. I get to tease you about guys. Just like Bryan and Max. Except I get to tease you more."

"You know my promise. My career comes before guys," I paused. "Well, if you must know, I did meet four guys today."

"Ooh, are they cute?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Would you look at that! Kenny's opening up."

"Wow, Alex," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, are you excited to see us?"

"Of course! Then you can tell me all the latest news in Minnesota."

"Will do! Oh, hey, Bryan's giving me the 'time to go' gesture."

"Oh. Ok. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye!" my three brothers called at the same time.

"Bye guys." And we hung up.

It's surprising how much you miss people when you know you won't see them in a long time. I'd said "good-bye" only two days ago, and I'd been at camps longer than this. But because I knew I wouldn't see them in a while, I missed them more than I imagined I would.

I sat on the couch texting my friends for the next hour, when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it, only to find my four new friends standing there.

"Hey, Kenny!" they exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't want us here. Well, ok then. We'll just leave!" Kendall joked.

"No! Don't leave yet. I'm bored out of my mind. I'm just sitting on the couch texting my friends."

"Well, can we come in then?" James asked.

"Sure. Enter my domain," I said, gesturing towards the inside of my apartment.

Kendall let out a low whistle. "Sweet room," he said.

"Thanks."

"Cooler than ours was," Carlos mumbled.

"Was? As in, it's cooler now?"

"You know it!"

"Well, what does it have now?"

"Wanna come see?" James asked.

"Sure!"

When we got to the guys' room, all I could do was gape in awe.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"You have a _swirly slide?_ I love swirly slides!"

"Me too!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Wanna go down it?" James asked coolly.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

"Cool! Yeah, let's go down it!" Little did we know we had a little prank waiting for us at the top of the slide.

"Ok, who does down first?" Kendall asked.

"How about all of you?" a little girl with brown hair popped up out of nowhere.

"Katie! N-" but Kendall was cut off when Katie pushed us all down the slide. Luckily we all made it out easily, without getting stuck in the middle, but landed in a pile.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled in frustration. But Katie was cracking up at the top of the slide.

"Sorry," she said in between laughs, "But that was too good!"

"Hi, Katie. I'm Kenny," I managed to say, while still trying to free myself from the jumble of limbs.

"S'up Kenny. I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind helping us out here?"

Before Katie could get down to help us out, a woman had walked into the room. Once she saw us, she exclaimed, "What is going on here?"

"Mom, Katie pushed us down the slide!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Katie!" she said, sternly.

"Sorry."

"Help me get them untangled." Once we got untangled, I was able to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Kenny. I just moved in."

"Hi Kenny. I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom. Welcome to the Palm Woods."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Do you like the Palm Woods so far?"

"Yes. This hotel is amazing!"

"Are the boys being nice?"

"Mom!" Kendall whined. I stifled a giggle.

"Yes. After a little mishap at the pool earlier, we became friends."

"'Mishap?' What happened?" she asked, turning to the boys.

"We knocked her into the pool!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan elbowed him in the ribs with Mrs. Knight started to look mad. "Accidentally, of course," he added.

"Well, are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I said, smiling.

"Well, that's good. So, what brings you to the Palm Woods."

"Mom, she's Griffin's niece."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yeah." After a few moments of awkward silence, I said, "Well, I should probably go now. See you guys later. Nice to meet you Katie and Mrs. Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Days passed, and I had become even greater friends with the boys. I had even met Jo and Camille, friends of Kendall and Logan. Although they were introduced as friends, I knew there was something more to what they were telling me. They way they looked at each other and talked to each other told a whole story.

Camille had become a really good friend, and I hung out with her a lot. I found I could confide in her, and trust her.

One day, Camille and I were sitting in her apartment, just talking.

"Oh, shoot," she mumbled suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go soon. I have an audition."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I looked to the table, where I found a script.

"Is this your script?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," I said, slowly starting to get up, script still in hand.

"Kenny? Kenny, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok, well give me my script back."

"Never!" I screamed, playfully, starting to run.

"Kenny!" she screamed chasing me.

She chased me all the way down to the pool. I ran right past Carlos and Logan, laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Kenny. What's-" Carlos started, but I kept running, yelling back, "Hi guys. Bye guys. Can't talk now. Got to go!"

Logan caught Camille and asked her what was going on.

"She stole my script!" she screamed.

I looked back at Camille, desperately trying to free herself to get her beloved script. But before I knew it, I ran right into someone.

"Well, hello to you too," he laughed.

"Oh, James! Sorry!"

"Ha! Got you!" Camille yelled, grabbing hold of my waist.

I screamed and struggled to get free. "Fine! You got me!"

"Give me my script back!"

"Fine!" and I handed Camille her script back. Then we both collapsed on a lounge chair, fighting to breath after laughing so hard.

I sighed, still grinning. "I'd better get going."

"Aw, do you have to go already?" Camille whined.

"Go where?" James asked.

"Work," I replied.

"Oh."

"See you guys later," I said, still grinning like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I made my way to Rocque Records, with the song I had heard in the limo my first day still stuck in my head. I hummed the few lines over and over.

I was almost done cleaning the guitars, when I thought I had heard footsteps.

_"That's weird,"_ I thought, "_Only Gustavo and Kelly should be here and they're on the other side of the building!"_

Dismissing the noise as part of my imagination, I continued cleaning the guitar I was holding. There were so many guitars here: acoustic, electric, classic, bass.

Then, I heard the door open. I froze for a second, when I suddenly heard somebody whispering, "I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"James?" I asked, spinning around in my chair.

James jumped. "Kenny?"

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone was here."

"I didn't either. Sorry about that. Wait a second. You work here? At Rocque Records?"

"Yeah."

"So, you work with the guitars?"

"Yup."

"Do you play?"

"Guitar is only, like, my entire life."

"Will you play me something, then?"

"Uh, no."

"C'mon. If I play for you, will you play for me?"

"You play?"

"Ish?"

I smiled. "Fine."

James grabbed one of the few uncleaned guitars and started strumming a few chords. "That's pretty much all I got," he shrugged.

I smiled again. "Alright. A deal is a deal."

It took me a few seconds to decide what I should play for James. Finally, I decided on playing the little bit of the song I couldn't stop thinking about.

I started strumming, and James's eyes went wide.

Once I finished, I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"That's our song?"

"What do you mean 'that's your song'?"

"I mean, that's the song we recorded! Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I are Big Time Rush!"

"What? No you're not!" James looked at me. "I knew that," I said suddenly.

"Yeah," James whispered.

"So, um, you guys work here?"

"Yup."

"Well, this is a little awkward."

"Yeah. So, um, do you sing?"

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"You heard me. Do you sing?"

"Um, I guess? Why?"

"Just wondering. You mind singing me something?"

"No! No, no, no."

"Oh, c'mon! I'll sing if you sing!"

I growled quietly. "Fine. How about you start and I'll join in?"

"Good enough."

**James:**

"_If we never flew, we would never fall."_

**Both:**

"_If the world was ours, we would have it all."_

**Me:**

"_But the life we live isn't so simplistic,_

_You just don't get what you want!_

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around_

_You see we've come so far somehow."_

I trailed off when I realized that James had stopped singing, and I was singing on my own. I cleared my throat and blushed.

"Dang," he mumbled.

"What?"

"You're good. Like, really good."

"Thanks, James." We sat there for a moment, just looking at each other.

I cleared my throat again, blushing. "Um, we should probably head back now."

"Right."

"So, um, are we just walking back?"

"Yup. You ok with that? We could call a taxi if you want."

"No, walking's fine. Besides, I didn't bring any money with me."

"Me either," he smiled.

"Oh, wait! I have to finish cleaning these guitars!"

"I'll help."

"Thanks. It's just those four over there."

Finally, we finished cleaning the guitars.

"Thanks again, James."

"No problem."

"Let's go, shall we?"

Together, James and I walked back to the Palm Woods.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Carlos asked, rushing up to us.

"Rocque Records. I was helping Kenny clean the guitars," James replied.

"Oh, well cool. Now hurry up, James! The Palm Woods 6000 is about to start!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" James asked, starting to run.

"Wait! What's the Palm Woods 6000?" I asked.

Still running, James called back, "Just follow us! We'll show you!"

I started running, following them.

I arrived just in time to see Katie holding a huge "trophy" made of cardboard and wrapping paper.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods 6000! The first one to make it out of this room, around the hotel then around the pool and make it to the finish line in the lobby will win this fabulous trophy!" Katie exclaimed. She glanced at me. "And this year, we have a very special lady to present the trophy to the winner with-" she paused- "A kiss!"

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Ready, set, go!" Katie exclaimed. The four boys immediately started running, climbing over themselves to be the first one.

"Katie!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"A kiss?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a kiss on the cheek!"

I groaned. "Well, we'd better get down to the lobby," she said, smiling.

"Fine." She handed me the trophy.

Finally, the four boys came racing into the lobby, still climbing all over each other. Once they got to the finish line, they tripped over themselves and landed in a big pile in the middle of the floor.

"And the winner is James!" Katie yelled. James jumped up, whooping and cheering, while the other boys groaned.

I handed James his trophy and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Good job" in his ear. I looked up to see a guy, with deep brown eyes and long black hair staring angrily at me.

_"Oh, gosh. Please no. Please no, please no, please no!"_ I screamed in my head.

"Kenny?" James asked, worried. "Are you ok?"

"What? Huh? Yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled, snapping back to reality.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You're so pale!"

"James, I'm from Minnesota. I'm supposed to be pale."

"You're from Minnesota? We're from Minnesota!"

"Really?" I asked, glad to be off the subject of my momentary weakness.

"What?" Kendall asked, walking up to us.

"Kenny's from Minnesota too!" James exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"So, uh, hockey?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" James and Kendall looked at me hopefully. Even Carlos and Logan, who had come at the same time as Kendall looked at me with the same expression.

Then, I had a semi-wicked idea. I groaned. "I _hate_ hockey."

The four boys groaned. "What?" I asked.

"How can you hate hockey?" Kendall asked.

"It's a sport where guys beat each other up with hockey sticks whenever they feel like it," I shrugged.

"Do you know anything about hockey?" Kendall groaned.

"I still don't get how you can hate hockey!" James exclaimed.

"Hockey is life!" Carlos exclaimed, patting his helmet.

"Oh, I know," I said, smiling smugly.

"What?" they exclaimed all together.

"I said, 'I know.' I was just kidding. I love hockey."

The four boys sighed. "You're evil," Carlos joked.

"I know," I chirped. I glanced over to the all-t0-familiar guy still staring at me evilly. My mood immediately dropped again.

"Kenny? You went pale again. Are you feeling ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

I headed up to my room, where I curled up on the couch, thinking about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading this story! I've had a lot more views than I thought I would, but I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed that I've only had ONE review! So, PLEASE, I'm begging you, REVIEW! And thanks SO much Purplicious Rose for being my only review! You are amazing! But, please please please review! Ok, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the songs used in this chapter and the rest of the story!**

**Chapter 5**

I got up, grabbed my guitar, and did the only thing I could do to get my mind off of things: I started playing.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now."_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale."_

Then my phone started ringing. I debated whether or not to pick it up. Finally, I took a shaking hand and picked it up, breathing a sigh of relief when the caller ID said: "Aisha."

"Aisha!"

"Kenny!"

"Oh my gosh! Hi!"

"Hey, girl! How's L.A.?"

"Insane!"  
"Meet any cute guys yet?"

"Honey, it's L.A. Of course I have!"

My best friend Aisha laughed.

"But there is something," I added.

"What?"

"_Him_. I saw him today."

"Oh, no," she breathed.

"Aisha, please, I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, well I have a surprise for you!"

"Aisha! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! This will help you!"

"Ok, what?" I sighed.

"I'm coming down to L.A.!"

"What? Are you serious! Don't lie to me, girl!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"When are you coming down?"

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon!"

"Aisha, you are my hero!"

"I try."

"Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"Please!"

"Ok! Oh my gosh, you're coming down to L.A.!"

"I know! I'm so excited! Then you can introduce me to those cute guys of yours."

Then it was my turn to laugh. "Who knows? Maybe they'll come with me to pick you up!"

"Ok!"  
"Hey, Aisha?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do until you get here?"

"Stay with the guys! Don't be alone!"

"Ok. I'll see if I can sleep over at my friend Camille's."

"Good. Because if I know you, only other people will help get your mind off these things."

"And my guitar," I added.

"Oh, shoot! Did I interrupt you?"

"Nah. I had just finished playing when you called."

"What were you playing?"

"White Horse."

"That's a good song."

"Thanks."

"Oh, hey, I have to go. Finish packing and junk."

"Ok. I'll go to the guys then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" And we hung up.

I got up and headed out the door. I wasn't looking when I ran into a hard chest.

_"Not again,"_ I thought.

"James! Sorry!"

James just laughed. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"You're telling me," I mumbled.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, first you got really pale, then you raced out of the lobby, and when I came here to see if you were ok, I heard a lot of squealing, and then you ran into me."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just found out that my best friend back home is coming here tomorrow, and I'm going to pick her up tomorrow.

"Are you going to take a taxi there?"

"Oh, shoot. I totally forgot about that!"

"It's alright. We can take you down."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"James, you're the best," I said, as I gave him a hug.

I followed James to his room, where Camille happened to be.

"Hey, Camille."

"Hey!" she replied.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Why?"

"It's a long story, but would you mind?"

"Of course."

"Awesome, thanks." We hung out with the guys for a while longer, when Camille and I decided it was time to go.

We went to my room first so I could get some stuff, only to find my door halfway open and looked as if it was broken down.

"What the-" I whispered.

"Don't go in there!" Camille whispered, grabbing my arm.

"I have to! I don't think any one is in there any more."

"Well, at least let me get one of the guys!"

"Fine! Go!" She went back inside 2J and came out a few moments later with James.

"That definitely looks like someone broke in," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm going up to my room to try and make some sense out of this. I'll see you soon," Camille said.

I nodded then turned to my door. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, I peered inside.

"What are you doing?" James hissed, pulling my arm.

"I'm going to see if anything was stolen!" I whispered in response.

"Don't go in there!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Well, I'm coming with you!" I nodded and walked inside.

"Kenny, this is a really bad idea! Let me go first!"

"Fine. But wait one second." I grabbed a wooden baseball bat, hidden in the kitchen.

"You have a _baseball bat?_" James hissed.

"Two. Let me get the other one." I started creeping towards my room. I grabbed the other baseball bat and handed it to James.

"Just in case," I shrugged.

"Ok, follow me." James led me back to the door before whispering, "Now stay here. I'll go look."

Of course I wasn't going to just stand there and wait like a helpless maiden. I followed him.

James looked back and sighed. "You're really bad at taking orders, huh?"

I shrugged and looked at my window. It was wide open, and a closer look showed broken glass on the floor. While James was studying the window, I looked around again, only to find a note on my table.

I slowly made my way towards the table and picked up the note. Reading it, I froze.

"You are MINE. ALWAYS," I whispered, reading the note.

"Did you say something?" James asked.

I whirled around, hiding the note behind my back. "Nope."

"Ok," James shrugged.

"James, I don't think they took anything. It's alright."

"No, it's not! Someone could have broken in!"

"James, I think we're being paranoid. I left the window open before I left. A raccoon must have snuck in and knocked over a glass or something."

"I don't buy it," James said firmly.

"James. I left the window open and a raccoon snuck in. That's all there is to it."

"All right," James said.

I went into my room to get some stuff and James followed- of course.

I turned on the light and finished packing but when I turned around, James was looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You're freakishly pale again."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Okaaay. Well, I'm not leaving you alone for one second. Whoever broke in could have tried to kill you if you were here!"

"No one broke in, James. And even if someone _did_, I _wasn't_ here."

"I'm still walking you up to Camille's."

I sighed. "Fine. But I'm a big girl. I can handle myself James."

**I personally really like this chapter. I like the whole over-protective James here ;) Anywaysss you know what to do! Press that little review button down there! Review, and my next chapter just might come up faster! (a little bribing there haha) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while! I couldn't find the time to update :P Anywayssss thanks for reading this story! Review please!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

I showed up at 2J wearing a one-shoulder animal print top and pre-ripped capris with short cowboy boots. My hair was pulled back in a braided half-pony, with my bangs hanging loose.

I knocked on the door. James answered, welcoming me into his room. Logan was sitting at the counter eating lunch.

"Hey, Kenny," he said.

I waved. "You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. You excited to see your friend?" James replied.

"Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Alright, let's go!" Logan exclaimed.

We raced down to the parking lot, where I froze when I saw their car.

"Kenny? You coming?" Logan and James asked, already in the car.

"This is your _car?_" I exclaimed, climbing in the back.

"Yeah!" James answered.

"How'd you get this?"

"Gustavo bought it! Would you believe it?"

"No!"

Before I knew it, we were at the airport, and I was racing to the baggage claim. I looked around and finally saw the familiar cropped black hair.

I hug-attacked her from behind.

"Kenny!" she screamed.

"Aisha!" I yelled back. We hugged even more. Then, I heard laughing behind me. Still hugging Aisha, I turned around to find James and Logan laughing.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. Then I broke our hug and said, "Let's go get your bags Aisha." I looked at her and took in her small frame. Her chocolate brown eyes hiding behind her dark lashes. Her short black hair was cropped just above her shoulders and her pale skin was looking white as ever.

We got her bags and handed them to James and Logan.

"Thank you, boys," I said.

"Who're they?" she whispered. "They're hot!"

"This is James and Logan. James and Logan, this is Aisha. Kendall and Carlos are back at the hotel."

"You've been holding back on me, Kenny!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. We got to the car, and I turned on the radio, where a familiar song started playing.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I squealed.

"Me too! You start, I'll join!" Aisha squealed.

**Me:**

"_Here we go, welcome to my funeral_

_Without you, I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die."_

**Aisha:**

"_Here we go, this is my confessional_

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul_

_I am so delusional_

_With every move I die."_

**Both:**

"_I have destroyed our love, it's gone_

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault."_

**Me:**

"_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

**Aisha:**

"_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

**Me:**

"_When did I become such a hypocrite? _

_Double life, lies that you caught me in_

_Trust me, I'm paying for it._

_With every move I die."_

**Aisha:**

"_On the floor, I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I wanna be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With every move I die."_

**Both:**

"_I have destroyed our love, it's gone_

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

**Me:**_  
"I'm fading, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

**Both:**

"_This is it and now you're really gone this time_

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind."_

**Aisha:**

"_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

**Both:**

"_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die."_

We finished the song, laughing just like we used to, when I caught James's eye.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, still grinning.

"Oh my gosh! This is California Gurls!" Aisha yelled.

I sighed. "Just like old times."

**Aisha:**

"_Greetings loved ones_

_Let's take a journey."_

**Me:**

"_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet a wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' fin and juice_

_Laying underneath the palm trees (undone)_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (at us)_

**Both:**

"_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast_

_Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love_

_Ooooh oh oooh_

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll met your Popsicle_

_Oooooh oh ooooh"_

**Me:**

"_California girls _

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh oh ooooh"_

**Aisha:**

"_Sex on the beach_

_We don't mind sand in our Stilettos_

_We freak_

_In my Jeep_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (oh oh)"_

**Both:**

"_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Ooooooh oh oooh"_

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_Toned, tanned _

_Fit and ready _

_Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy _

_Wild, wild Westcoast _

_These are the girls I love the most _

_I mean the ones _

_I mean like she's the one _

_Kiss her _

_Touch her _

_Squeeze her buns (cough cough) _

_The girl's a freak _

_She drives a Jeep _

_and lives on the beach _

_I'm okay _

_I won't play _

_I love the Bay _

_Just like I love L.A. _

_Venice Beach _

_And Palm Springs _

_Summertime is everything _

_All the boys _

_Bangin' out _

_All that BLEEEPPP_

_Hangin' out _

_Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis _

_No weenies _

_Just the king _

_And the queen-ie _

_Katy my lady _

_(Yeah) _

_You're lookin'here baby _

_(Uh huh) _

_I'm all up on you _

_Cause you representin California _

_(Ohhh yeahh) _

_[Katy Perry - Chorus] _

_California gurls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_(Westcoast, Westcoast) _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_Snoop Dogg: _

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) _

_California girls man _

_I wish they all could be _

_California girls _

_(Californiaaa) _

_I really wish _

_You all could be _

_California girls _

_(Californiaaa, girls)_

"I love these songs," I sighed.

"Me too, but not as much as yours!" Aisha exclaimed.

"What?" James and Logan asked.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked, shocked.

"No," I said between gritted teeth, "and I'd rather they didn't find out!"

"Oh well. I'm telling them anyways!"

I groaned. "Fine."

"Tell us what?" James asked.

"Kenny writes songs!"

"She does?"

"Yes!"

"Are they any good?"

"Of course they are!"

"Well can we hear one?"

"Kenny?" she asked, turning to me.

"When we get back to the hotel. It sounds better with my guitar."

"Alright!" the boys smiled. Suddenly, I dreaded getting back to the Palm Woods.

However, we eventually made it back to the Palm Woods.

"Give me a few minutes to find a song and warm-up?" I asked.

"Sure. And we'll find Kendall and Carlos," James said.

"Ok," I sighed. "Come on, Aisha. My room's 2K. Let's go!"

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I was SO excited to see that I had three new emails from Fanfiction (two story favs and one REVIEW!) that I decided to add another chapter ;) Thanks so much for reading! Review please!**

**Purplicious Rose: the first song they were singing in the car was Dancing With Tears in My Eyes by Ke$ha (really good song and not like her others!) Thank you SO much for your two super nice reviews!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Woah," Aisha whispered when we walked inside my room.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it too!"

"This place is so cool!"

"I know! There's an extra room right here. My room's over there, and the bathroom is right across the hall," I said, showing her around the huge apartment.

"Awesome. I'll start unpacking later. But right now, we need to find a song for you to sing!"

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! You've been holding back on them! I still can't believe you didn't tell them you can write songs!" she exclaimed, looking through the box with all my songs in it.

"Because it never came up! I did sing a little bit for James though."

"Ooh-la-la!"

I gently pushed her. "He made me! He said that if he sang, then I had to sing!"

"Is he a good singer?"

"Aisha, he's in a band. A boy band. Yes, he's a good singer."

"Cool. Ooh, I found a song!" she exclaimed, holding up sheet music in the air like a trophy.

"Change," I said, reading the name.

"Yes! Now, go warm up! The boys will be here any minute!"

I sighed, and grabbed my guitar, gently strumming chords.

"Knock knock!" I heard muffled through the door.

"Aisha, can you get that?" I called.

Aisha raced to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, guys," I said, back facing them.

"Hey, Kenny," Kendall said. "So, James and Logan said you were going to play us a song you wrote?"

"Yup!" Aisha chirped before I could answer.

"This is 'Change,'" I said, and started to play.

"_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Sombody else gets what you wanted again_

_ You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now from things they never found_

_They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away and say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

'_Cause these things with change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_Tonight we stranded on our knees_

_To fight for what we worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We sang hallelujah! _

_Hallelujah!_

"Dang," Logan whispered. I smiled.

"Play us another one?" Aisha begged.

I searched the faces of everyone in the room, each one asked the same thing.

"Which one?" I sighed.

"This one," Aisha said, holding up another piece of sheet music.

"Picture to Burn," I smiled.

"Let's hear it," James said, taking a seat next to me.

I took a deep breath and started playing again.

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends _

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, you won't mind if I say_

_By the way _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around _

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you_

_How sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_And so watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

'_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned _

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

I looked at James expectantly. He was just smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"That song is really good, but that song makes you sound really upset."

I smiled and looked at Aisha, who was blushing.

"Well, all my songs are about an actual experience."

"So, you were actually this mad at some guy?"

"Uh, no. This one wasn't my experience."

"Who's was it."

I glanced at Aisha. "Mine," she said, blushing.

"I wrote this song write after the break-up," I said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Should I tell them?" I asked Aisha.

"Sure, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me any more," she shrugged.

"Well, she really really liked this one guy. Like _really_ liked him. And she found out that he liked her too, so they decided to go out. They were a couple for about two months, when she decided to tell him that she loved him. She did and he, uh, well said, 'Ok,' and left. Later that day, she found out that he was cheating on her. So now we all hate him."

"What a jerk!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know!"Aisha agreed. "And even worse, he went after one of my good friends right after!"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed in disbelief. "Who?"

"Me," I mumbled.

"What?" the four boys exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"He went after you?" Kendall asked.

"Don't worry. I told him to get lost," I replied.

"Good thing too. Otherwise, I'd be so mad at you!" Aisha said.

"There's no way I would say yes to a jerk-of-a-guy that cheated on my best friend."

"Oh, shoot," Kendall mumbled looking at his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to be late! Gustavo will kill us if we're late again. Guys, we got to go. See you guys later."

"Bye?" Aisha and I waved, slightly confused.

"Oh, wait!" James said, running back to the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're having a small 'get-together' tonight as a celebration for Logan getting his license. It's just us and a date. Kendall's bringing Jo, and Logan's bringing Camille. You guys wanna come?"

"Who're our dates?" I joked.

"You wanna be mine? Aisha can be Carlos's."

I looked at Aisha, who just nodded wildly, grinning like crazy.

"Ok," I said.

"Cool," James said grinning. "See you tonight. Our room at eight."

"Got it. See you tonight!"

**Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost 100 hits in 24 hours and yet another review? That makes me SO happy! So I decided to add another chapter! **

**Purplicious Rose: Thanks so much for your reviews! They make me so happy :D And I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story! Review please!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 8**

Aisha and I showed up to Big Time Rush's room five minutes to eight.

I was wearing a jade colored one-shoulder shirt with a black bow belt and grey skinny jeans with plaid flats. I turned to look at Aisha, who was wearing a plaid shirt and capris with my short cowboy boots.

I smoothed my hair one more time and knocked on the door.

James was the one to open the door. "Hey, Kenny," he said, leaning against the door.

"Hey, James."

"Come on in." Aisha and I walked inside the apartment, and I drew in my breath.

"You guys totally partied this place up!" I exclaimed as Carlos came rushing up to us.

"Well, Carlos and I are the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood," James said.

"Um, you said 'Hollywood' twice."

"Oh, you bet I did." I smiled. Then I noticed that Aisha had ditched me and was walking over to the two other girls sitting, next to the rest of Big Time Rush, with Carlos's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Those two," I whispered. James and I walked over to the rest of my friends.

"Hey, Jo." Jo smiled and waved. "Hey, Camille."

"Hi, Kenny," she said.

"This is my friend Aisha back in Minnesota."

"Hi," Aisha smiled.

"Kenny, I love your outfit!" Jo exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Your's too, Aisha."

"Thanks."

"Is your hair seriously natural?" Camille asked.

"Yeah."

"Lucky!"

"I know isn't she?" Aisha chirped.

"Um, let's start the movie, shall we?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Sure! Which one are we watching?" Jo asked.

"Well, we decided we should let you girls choose," Kendall said.

"Ooh, what about Valentine's Day? Or The Last Song?" Jo suggested.

"I've been wanting to watch Valentine's Day," I added.

"Valentine's Day?" Camille asked.

"Valentine's Day it is!" Aisha exclaimed.

The four boys groaned. "A chick flick?"

"Duh!"

"Fine. We'll go get it." Once the boys returned with the movie, we positioned ourselves on the couch.

The movie was fun. The girls and I decided to annoy the boys by squealing every time Taylor Lautner appeared on the screen, and squealed even louder when he kissed Taylor Swift.

The other girls were snuggled with their dates, while the boys draped their arms over their dates' shoulders.

"Those two," I whispered to James. "They really hit it off."

James nodded and smiled, deciding to put his arm around me. I didn't mind- I didn't even try to move. I just leaned against him, which made him smile with satisfaction. I stayed like that, despite half of me screaming to lean away.

One time, I glanced at the other boys to see them giving a big thumbs-up to James.

_"Maybe he likes me,"_ I thought, but quickly pushed the thought away, reminding myself "Career before guys" over and over again, especially because of- well, I wouldn't even think about it.

Feeling reassured of myself, I finished watching the movie.

After the movie was finished, Jo, Camille, Aisha and I were having a conversation.

"Kenny, I dare you to kiss James when you leave," Jo suddenly chirped.

Camille and Marissa chorused, "Ooh, yeah!"

"Guys! No! I want my first kiss to be romantic! Not because I was dared to!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say _first_ kiss?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I guess I've just been waiting for the right guy to come along," I said. "Stupid, I know."

"No, that's so romantic!" Camille sighed. I laughed.

"I know, isn't it?" Aisha exclaimed.

"Well, what's your idea of a romantic first kiss?" Jo asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "I think a date would be a good first start. Taking me to a movie or dinner first. Then a walk on the beach, ultimately leading to a kiss during sunset."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Camille cooed.

I smiled, when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text: "You are MINE forever. Got it?" from a restricted number.

I paled.

"Kenny? Are you ok?" Jo asked worried. I looked at Aisha desperately, and her look said all I needed to hear: "I understand."

"What? Yeah, I'm totally fine," I lied. "But, uh, I'd better go. How about I just kiss James on the cheek? Just to get your dare out of the way?"

"Done and done!" Camille exclaimed. Aisha shot me a look that said: "Don't! Big mistake!" but I chose to ignore it. Big mistake, I know.

"Hey, guys!" I called. "We're going now!"

"I'll walk you to the door," James said, jumping up. Aisha was ahead of us and had already said "good-bye" to Carlos.

"Thanks, James," I said, when I got to the door. Then I pecked him on the cheek, and said, "See you tomorrow!"

James was staring at me, obviously thinking something along the lines of: "She kissed my cheek!"

"See ya," he breathed. And with that, I headed to my room.

After I closed the door, Aisha hit me with questions.

"What's wrong? What was on the text? Was that why you suddenly paled? Why did you kiss James on the cheek? Do you like him? You don't want to send the wrong message! Are you already over- _him?_"

"Aisha! One question at a time. Um, yes it was the text. It said: 'You are MINE forever. Got it?' I don't know who it was from though. It was a restricted number. I don't know if I like James. I-I think I do. But I honestly don't know. I don't know if I'm over him! I really wish that I could go back to when the hardest decisions were what to wear that day!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Aisha cooed, pulling me into a hug. I was near tears.

"Aisha, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, I know what I'm doing. I'm never leaving you alone. _Ever_," she stated.

"Thank you, Aisha."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened- how terrified I was.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Here's yet another chapter because I've been SO happy with how many people have viewed this story/added this story to favorities/added it to their story alert :D And in case you're wondering how these chapters show up so fast, I already have the entire story written :P As well as two sequels and a third in progress :D So Kenny's story goes quite a ways ;) **

**Purplicious Rose: Thanks again for all your reviews! And yes, the boy drama is _definitely_ going on haha ;)**

**Chicki Babie: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, you'll find out about the creepy messages in due time ;) **

**Enjoy! Review please! (I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this story)  
**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up and ran to the door, opening it to find James there.

"Hey, James, come in."

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I can tell."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Nah, it's alright. So what's up?"

"Well, the guys and I were thinking and…"

"And what?"

"What if we got Gustavo to sign you?"

"What!"

"I mean, what if you sang for Gustavo? A song you wrote?"

"I don't know. I mean, get famous?"

"Yeah!"

"What's going on out here?" Aisha asked, walking in sleepily.

"James is talking to me about getting Gustavo to sign me."

"Like get famous off your songs and singing?" she asked, getting excited.

"Yeah."

"You should do it!"

"Should I? I mean, what if I'm not good enough? I mean, I'm no Miley Cyrus or Taylor Swift."

"But you could be," James said.

"Ok," I sighed. "But, I need a disguise."

"Why?" James and Aisha asked in unision.

"So Gustavo won't sign me just because I'm his boss's niece. And if Uncle Griffin ends up being there, so he won't make Gustavo sign me just because I'm his niece."

"Good point," Aisha said, thinking.

"You can wear Bandana Man's mask," James suggested.

"Bandana Man?" I asked.

"Long story. But it's a disguise!"

"Good point. Ok, I'll wear that."

"Ok. Be right back," James said, disappearing outside the doorway, only to return moments later.

"Here it is!" James exclaimed, holding up a purple bandana with two eye holes.

I put it on before a problem struck me.

"My name," I whispered.

"What about it?" James asked.

"My name! Kenny Griffin. Griffin! That just screams who I am! What am I going to say about my name?"

"Why don't you use your real name? Instead of Kenny?" James suggested.

"You mean Kennedy? Don't think so. Gustavo will still know if I use 'Griffin' as my last name."

"Why don't you use MacKenzie Grace?" Aisha suggested.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, snapping.

"Where'd you get 'MacKenzie Grace'?" James asked.

"That's my middle name. Er- my two middle names."

"So, your real name is Kennedy MacKenzie Grace Griffin?" James asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Good to know," James smiled back.

I tied my hair up in a loose side ponytail and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Let's go," I smiled.

"Gustavo!" James exclaimed, as we walked into Rocque Records.

"What, dog?"

"I want you to listen to her. She could be the next big thing!"

"James, why should I listen to your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled.

"Just listen to her sing," Aisha commanded.

"No!" Just then Uncle Griffin walked in.

_"Crap_," I thought.

He looked at me, and said, "Why don't we give her a chance Gustavo? Maybe we'll find out who she is then!"

"Fine," Gustavo muttered.

"Gustavo she writes her own songs," James started.

"And she plays guitar," Aisha chirped.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gustavo exclaimed.

"I'm helping Kenny with the guitars," she lied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

I cleared my thoat. "Um, am I going to sing or what?"

"Right. Get in there, uh," Griffin started.

"MacKenzie," I lied. I handed Gustavo a CD where I had put the music on.

"Which track?" Gustavo asked in monotone as I sat on the stool and put the headphones on.

"Number 7," I said, as my song started playing.

I saw Aisha whisper something. Probably something along the lines of "this is a new one." She was right. It was. I wrote it only two days ago.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somehwere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you of the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said, marry me Juliet _

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Gustavo and Griffin immediately started talking, but their microphone wasn't on, so I could hear what they were saying.

Uncle Griffin got to the microphone and said, "MacKenzie, welcome to Rocque Records."

James and Aisha started whooping and cheering.

I smiled, and said, "I'm going to show you who I am now."

I looked down and untied my mask. I took the mask off and took out my hairband at the same time, for a dramatic moment. I was always a little bit of a drama queen.

"Kenny!" Uncle Griffin jumped.

"Hey, Uncle Griffin!" I waved.

"You never told me you could sing! Or play guitar!"

"It never came up," I shrugged.

"Well, welcome to Rocque Records," Gustavo said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Ok, we get to go celebrate now!" Aisha exclaimed and she and James dragged me out of the recording booth.

"Practice tomorrow!" Gustavo called. "Three o'clock!'

"Got it!"

"Where are we going?" I asked. Aisha was driving James and me somewhere, but I didn't know where. They made me promise to close my eyes.

"Alright, we're here!" Aisha chirped.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hey, lil' sis!" I opened my eyes and screamed.

**In case you're wondering, the scream isn't like horror scream. It's like... happy scream :D if that makes sense haha... Anyways.. Review please! Reviews make me update faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for all of your views and reviews! Well, because of this very special day, I'm going to upload two chapters! Yay! Two chapters of drama coming up ;) **

**Purplicious Rose: oh yes, more Taylor Swift ;) Almost all the songs in this story are Taylor Swift so it's a good thing you like her :D I like how her songs relate to my story so it's mostly her songs here :D Thanks for your reviews!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs :D**

**Ok, enough of my rambling. On with the story! Review please!**

**Chapter 10**

"Bryan, Max, Alex! No way! You guys were supposed to be here in like two weeks!"

"We lied," Alex shrugged, and hugged me.

I ruffled his brown hair. Then I looked at my three brothers.

Neither of them looked real different. Bryan still had his short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, with lightly tanned skin.

Max had grown his black hair out a little bit and his chocolate brown eyes were still the same. His skin was tanner though.

Alex still had his long strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. His skin was pretty white.

My three older brothers and I were about the same size even though we were all different ages.

Bryan was the oldest, being nineteen years old. Max was the second oldest, being eighteen. Alex and I were the only ones still in school, but Alex was almost done. He was seventeen and I was only sixteen. We were all super close though. We had to be. We were all we had, because our parents were dead now.

"I missed you guys," I smiled, hugging them.

"We missed you too Kenny," Max said.

"So, who's your friend?" Alex asked, nudging me. I slapped his arm.

"This is James. From Big Time Rush. The others are at the hotel still, I think."

"Well let's go meet them, then shall we?" Bryan asked.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny!" Carlos yelled, running full speed towards us.

He tackled me to the floor.

"Ow, Carlos! What?" I asked, laughing.

"You're just in time to see me use my rocket skates across the pool!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, sitting upright as he sat next to me.

"I hope so! But I've got my helmet!" he smiled, patting his helmet twice.

I smiled. "Well before you go do that, I want you to meet my brothers, Bryan, Max, and Alex," I said, gesturing towards my brothers, who waved.

"Hi! I'm going to go now! Wish me luck!" Carlos said, running towards the pool.

"Good luck?" I asked. "James, do you know where Kendall and Logan would be?"

"Let's check the pool first. If they're not there, they'll probably be in the room."

"Ok." We started towards the pool when I remembered something.

"We should head up to my room so Bryan, Max, and Alex can dump their stuff, huh?" I asked.

"Good idea," Aisha said.

"C'mon, guys. My room's 2K."

"Ok," my brothers replied. After finally introducing Bryan, Max, and Alex to everyone, I let my brothers unpack.

"Hey, Kenny?" James asked, pulling me aside.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"Do you want to hang out later? Catch a movie or something?"

"James Diamond, are you asking me out?"

"Only if you want it to be a date," he smiled.

"What movie?" I asked, grinning.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I said, starting to walk away.

James yelped, and asked, "Why?"

I just turned around and hugged him. "Yeah, I'll go," I whispered. Suddenly, I saw the face that I had dreaded ever seeing again. The one that I had thought was just my imagination. _His-_ Damon's.

I paled, flashing back to when I was in Minnesota.

"Kenny? Seriously, are you feeling ok? This is like the fifth time you've paled!"

"What? Huh?" I asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yeah, um, I'm fine. But, James? I really need to tell you something."

"What?"

"In private. Well, with Aisha there with me."

"Ok, well let's go find her," James said, concern painted on his face.

"Aisha!" I called, finding my friend talking to Carlos by the pool.

"Yeah?" she asked, jogging over to James and me.

"It's time. I need to tell him," I sighed. She immediately understood and said, "Let's head up to your apartment. We need to tell your brothers too."

I nodded. "Come on, James. This is really important."

"Bryan, Max, Alex!" Aisha called when we got to our apartment.

"What's up?" Alex asked, poking his head around the corner.

"Are Bryan and Max here too?" I asked.

"Right here," Bryan said, as he and Max poked their heads around the corner as well.

"We need to talk to you guys about something. And it's super important," Aisha said.

"What is it?" Max asked, concern painted across his face.

"It's about," I gulped. "Damon."

**Little cliffhanger there? hehe well there will be another chapter here at some point today :D So keep an eye out! Review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I kept my promise! Two chapters for Valentine's Day! :D **

**Purplicious Rose: Who'd you guess Damen was? ;) **

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Chapter 11**

"Damon? That good-for-nothing jerk you went out with?" Alex asked.

"Oh, so now you tell me you hated him?" I asked. He just shrugged in response.

"What about him?" Bryan asked, putting his hand on my knee.

"Well, there's really no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it," I took a deep breath. "He beat me. A lot."

"What!" Bryan, Max, Alex, and James exclaimed in unison. Aisha looked down at her hands.

"When did this start?" Max asked.

"Um, a week after he asked me out."

"That long?" Alex's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Bryan demanded. "Why didn't you break up with him?"

"He said that if I said anything- went to the police or told anyone- he'd go after me and kill me. He'd even kill you guys if he had to. And I couldn't let him do that!" I said, tears stinging my eyes. "You guys are all the family I have left! I couldn't let him kill you!"

"Wait, don't you guys have a legal gaurdian or something?" James asked.

"Yeah, our aunt," Bryan said.

"Wouldn't that count as family then?"

"Not when it's this aunt," Bryan replied. James just looked confused.

"Our parents died in a car accident when I was six. Alex was seven, Max was eight and Bryan was nine. The guys that killed them claimed they were hired to do it, but they refused to say by who, but I won't go into that. Anyways, Aunt Jackie has never been a real big fan of me. She was abusive too. Bryan and Max are legal adults now, and could have easily just moved away from her. But that would just leave Alex to protect me. You see, all our lives, Bryan, Max, and Alex could never leave me alone with Aunt Jackie. After a little incident, they made sure I was never left alone with her," I replied. "So, we don't really call Aunt Jackie family. I really wish Bryan or Max could be my legal gaurdian, but Aunt Jackie just won't allow it."

"So, how did you guys know Aunt Jackie was abusive, but not Damon?" James questioned.

"She never told us. We thought all her bruises were from Aunt Jackie. But we didn't know how or when Kenny would have gotten them from her," Alex answered.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do!"

"Why are you telling all of this to us now?" Bryan asked.

I took a deep breath but couldn't respond.

"She saw him," Aisha answered for me.

"Damon?" James asked.

I nodded.

"When?" I looked at him desperately, not able to speak. "The Palm Woods 6000," he breathed. I nodded.

"That's when I first saw him," I whispered, starting to get my voice back. "But when someone broke in to my apartment, I found a note on the table. Then at the party, I got a text."

"Someone broke into you apartment?" Bryan asked, wide-eyed.

"There was a note on the table?" Aisha asked.

"What did they say?" James asked.

"One thing at a time please. Yes, someone broke into my apartment. I think it was Damon. Um, yeah there was a note on the table, and the note said, 'You are MINE. ALWAYS.' And the the text said, 'You are MINE forever. Got it?'"

"Why does he keep saying you're his? Did he, like, rape you?" Bryan asked, worried.

"No, no. Nothing that bad. Just… beating. Bruises, black eyes, cuts, et cetera."

"So those weren't Aunt Jackie," Bryan mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Damon since then?" James asked.

"No. I'm hoping I just imagined it."

"Let's leave it at that then, huh?" James suggested.

"Good idea. Ok, James, you need to go now so I can get ready," I said, gentley pushing him out the door.

"What? Oh, ok," James said, suddenly realizing what I was talking about.

"See you later," I said, smiling.

"Five o'clock. One hour, ok?" James asked.

"Got it. See you then."

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Hey, are you guys getting hungry?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah," Alex commented.

"Well, there's this really good Chinese place just two blocks down," I said. "You can go there."

"Are you coming with us?" Bryan asked.

"Uh, no. I've got plans tonight," I said, smiling.

"Ooh, with who?" Aisha asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Aww, my little sister has her first L.A. date tonight!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, gentley smacking him on the head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"C'mon! Let's go get ready then!" Aisha said, dragging me by the wrist to the bathroom.

I wasn't going to do anything real special with myself for my date with James, but Aisha insisted on picking out my clothes and doing my makeup.

She picked out a black one-shoulder dress, where the side that didn't cover my shoulder, ran down to my wrist. Aisha put a small amount of black eyeliner on (just enough to make my green eyes pop), white eyeshadow, and black mascara- the classic smoky eye deal. Only it made my green eyes the most noticeable feature on my face, popping out against my pale skin and dark eyelashes. She finished with a pale pink lipstick.

"Viola! She is finished!" Aisha exclaimed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh, you're good," I commented.

"I know," she smiled.

I laughed. "Now there's only one more thing I need to do before I go."

"Show your brothers?"

"Well, now there's two," I smiled.

"Well, let's show your brothers first. They're going to dinner soon, you know."

"Ok."

"Introducing: Kennedy MacKenzie Grace Griffin," Aisha announced, and gestured towards me.

Alex let out a low whistle. I smiled.

"You look great, Kenny," Max said.

"Thanks, Maxie."

"Don't call me 'Maxie' or I'll call you 'Kennedy darling,'" he smiled.

I pouted.

"Don't pout, Kenny. It's bad for the lipstick!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I said, pretending to be scared.

"You look incredible. Are you sure you're my sister?" Bryan asked.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said, grinning.

"Ok, so there's one thing I need to do before I go," I said, walking over to my guitar.

"Play?"

"Yeah. There's a song that I've been writing and I really want to get it out."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Ok," I said, and started strumming.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, increidble_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you…"_

I trailed off. "That's all I have," I muttered.

"That's so good!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said, just as someone knocked on my door.

I opened the door and saw James standing there, in his lucky white v-neck and a pair of dark denim jeans.

"Hi, I'm James. I'm looking for Kenny. Is she there?" James joked.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious, James."

"You look amazing, Kenny."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I took his arm and we walked downstairs to the lobby.

"So, have you figured out what movie to watch?" James asked.

"You sure you don't have any conditions for the movie? Like no chick flicks, no horror movies, no Twilight movies…" I trailed off.

"Nope. Tonight, you can pick whatever movie you want to watch."

"Aw, so sweet," I said. "But are you sure? No going back on your word!"

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Ok. How about The Last Song? No groaning!"

James just smiled. "Two tickets for The Last Song, please," he said to the guy at the box office.

I looked at him, jaw dropped. I didn't know any guy who would ever watch a chick flick without some form of complaining!

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said and grinned at him.

About ten minutes into the movie, James did the classic move- pretending to yawn and then resting your arm around your date. I smiled to myself. He really didn't need to do that.

"That movie was so good!" I said, as we walked out of the theater.

"Now, there's only one more part of our date."

"What?" I asked. I had thought the date would only be a movie, but, honestly, the date with James was going so perfect, I didn't want it to end!

"Just come with me," James said, taking me to the car.

He drove me to the beach, just as the sun was starting to set.

_"No way. How'd he find out?"_ I questioned myself.

James and I walked down the beach, hand in hand, just talking until it was finally sunset.

"Kenny," James breathed, pulling me to face him and holding both my hands. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

Still holding my hand, James gently lifted up my chin so I was looking at him.

We slowly inched our way towards each other until our lips almost met when I heard, "Well, well, well."

I looked over.

"No," I whispered.

**Cliffie! hehe :D If I get reviews *hint hint*, I just might add _another_ chapter today! Just cuz ;) Sooooooo Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey look! Another chapter! :D Ok, bribing time! If I get TWO reviews (it's only two!) then I'll put up the next chapter (it's really short...) :D Thanks for reading!**

**Purplicious Rose: Don't worry. It's not over yet ;)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story.  
Enjoy and REVIEW please! **

**Chapter 12**

James stood defensively in front of me as Damon stalked towards us.

"James, no," I said, pushing him back.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, only slightly amused.

"I should ask you the same thing!" James spat.

"You mean Kenny didn't tell you who I am?"

James looked at me, eyes seeking for the answer.

"Aw, Kenny don't look like that! You look like a poor, defenseless little puppy!"

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed.

"Kenny, who is this loser?"

"Loser?" Damon asked, tilting his head.

"James, that's Damon."

James's eyes widened. "You mean the jerkoid that you dated in Minnesota?"

"You know James, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me names," Damon said.

"You're a jerk. I can call you that, if I want."

Damon smiled his eerily "seductive" smile and lunged at James. Only then did I see something silver flash in his hand.

"James, look out!" I screamed. But I was too late. Damon had sunk his blade into James's shoulder. James cried out in pain.

"James!" I screamed.

"Kenny, run! I've got this!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! I'll be fine!"

"No, you won't! You're already hurt!"

"Kenny! Run!" But I didn't. I couldn't help James though. All I could do was watch from the sidelines like a poor, defenseless little puppy. Man, I hated that term.

Finally, Damon whacked James in the head with something, and James went limp.

"James!" I screamed.

Then Damon stalked towards me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, backing away.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that!"

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone!"

"Oh, you know I can't do that!"

Then he pulled out his knife, and drove it into my side. I doubled over in pain. Damon took my momentary weakness as an oppurtunity and picked me up, holding me over his shoulder.

Then I saw James weakly open his eyes.

"James," I breathed.

He reached his arm out and mumbled "Kenny," trying to get up, but collapsed in the process. He didn't move.

"James! James!" I screamed over and over.

"Calm down, Kenny! You've still got me."

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and whacking his back. But he pretended it was nothing. That's what I get for dating an abusive football-slash-hockey player.

Finally, Damon put me down.

"Please tell me you're letting me go," I whispered.

"What's the fun in that?" someone else said.

"Oh, no. Please, please no!" I whispered.

"Miss me, Kenny?" Aunt Jackie asked. I took in every eerie inch of her that I had so desperately hoped that I would never see again. Her unnatural red hair pulled back in a loose bun, the frown lines permanently scarred into her face, her dead black eyes, and smile lines from when she was actually happy and would smile twenty years ago.

She walked towards me and I desperately tried to escape, but with every move, Damon tightened his grip on my arm. No doubt that would leave ugly bruises on my arm.

I hadn't seen the big stick that Aunt Jackie was hiding until she pulled it from behind her back and whacked me in the back of the head with it.

Shooting pain spread, causing me to fall. Everything started to get blurry, and just before I blacked out, two pairs of shoes walked in front of my face, one foot swinging back. Then, everything went black.

I woke up sprawled across a hard floor, unsure of where I was. One arm was resting on top of my stomach, but it hurt to move two of the fingers.

_"Crap," _I thought. "_More fractured bones._"

I looked around, seeing Aunt Jackie and Damon sitting on two rocks. I gently lifted myself up, supporting my torso on my elbows.

"Well looks who's awake? You have a nice black-out, Kenny?" Damon asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter right now," he said, heading towards me. He pulled his leg back, swinging it forward with tremendous force, kicking the back of my head.

I prevented myself from screaming, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you abuse me? I'm not a punching bag! I'm a human being!"

"No, you're not," Aunt Jackie and Damon replied in unison.

"You are a punching bag for our own personal pleasure!" Aunt Jackie answered.

"No, I'm not," I whispered. "I'm a human being, with friends and people who love her and people she loves! Why can't you understand that?"

"You may love people, Kenny, but _nobody_ loves you!" Damon said, between gritted teeth.

"That's not true," I said. "You may not love me, obviously, but there are people who do!"

"Shut up, Griffin!" Aunt Jackie screamed.

Damon whirled around to face her, wide-eyed. While I just laid there, wondering why it was so bad for her to scream.

"Just shut up," she whispered again.

"Do you really want to know why I abuse you?" Damon asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Because it's fun!"

"What? How can beating up an innocent person possibly be any fun?"

"Well, at first your aunt hired me to beat you, but it was so much fun that I kept doing it for free!" Damon said, slightly amused.

"Why did you hire him to beat me?" I asked Aunt Jackie.

"I wanted your first relationship to be horrible. I wanted everything to be bad for you! You're life, especially! You see, Kenny, you don't deserve to have a good life," Aunt Jackie replied, angry.

"Aunt Jackie, what did I ever do to you? Whatever it was, I'm really sorry but you have to tell me!"

"Ha! It's not what you did! It's what your idiot parents did," she spat.

"My… parents?" I asked.

"Jackie, remember she knows whatever you're going to tell her," Damon whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Look at her. She won't live to tell the story!" I just stared wide-eyed.

"Kenny, I always loved your father! But he chose to love that idiot woman instead."

"You mean, my mother? Your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, you idiot! Your parents were hopelessly in love. When they bore you they seemed like the perfect family. I had already loved the first three too much and decided that was it. No more perfect family. So, I arranged for a little something."

"You hired those guys who killed my parents!" I whispered realizing it.

"Yes. But your father wasn't supposed to be in the car. He wasn't supposed to die! Only your mother. And when she died, your father would be a single father, trying to raise four children. I would have been his shoulder to cry on, eventually becoming his wife!"

_"This. Is. Crazy,"_ I thought.

"But why abuse me?" I asked.

"Well, I already loved the first three children enough, and you were the cause of the perfect family. You're parents desperately wanted a daughter. So I figured, why not destroy the life of their pride and joy?"

"Jackie, we should go," Damon said.

"Let's. See you tonight, Kenny," Aunt Jackie sneered.

Once they were out of sight, I let the tears that I had been fighting back flow. I had just found out the answer to the biggest mystery in my family: who killed my parents. And it was my aunt. My aunt was the cause of everything.

**Two reviews and the next chapter goes up! :D Soooo Review Please! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize in advance... I didn't get to upload chapter yesterday... and this chapter is reallllyyyy short... Like a page and a half on a Word document :/**

**Purplicious Rose: Thanks!(:**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story **

**ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 13**

I finally awoke to Damon standing over me.

"The police are getting suspicious," he smiled eerily.

"And?" I asked, scared.

"It's probably our last chance to do some real fun!"

"No," I whispered. "Please."

"Damon, care to help me?" Aunt Jackie asked, lifting up one of my shoulders.

Damon took the other one and they both gripped my shoulders forcefully. Hoorah, more bruises.

They dragged me by the shoulders and lifted me up more, then brought me down hard. My head hit something hard- very hard. My head still hurt from when I was kicked, so I nearly blacked out. I was so weak and beaten. There's no way I would live much longer.

"There, all done," Aunt Jackie said, wiping her hands.

"Bye, Kenny," Damon whispered amused.

They walked outside until I couldn't see them any more. About a minute later, I heard voices outside.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping and abusing of Kennedy Griffin," someone said, in a loud deep voice. Too weak to say anything, I lay there, waiting for Aunt Jackie's and Damon's arrests to play out.

"What?" Aunt Jackie screeched.

"We didn't do anything like that!" Damon exclaimed.

"We have eye-witness," somebody said.

"James," I whispered.

"Come with me," I heard two clicks- handcuffs.

"That's what you get," I muttered, suddenly aware that no one else knew where I was, and I was talking to people who couldn't hear me. That really could have been the end for me.

"Kenny, where are you?" James asked hopelessly. Only then did I realize he had wandered into the cave.

I tried desperately to answer him, but was too weak to say anything.

"_Please see me," _I begged silently.

"Kenny!" James exclaimed and rushed up to me, holding up my torso with his arm.

"Kenny, you're bleeding!"

I slowly opened my eyes. "So it wasn't a dream," I managed to whisper.

"Kenny," James breathed, bringing me to his chest.

Slowly, my eyes drifted closed.

"Kenny! Kenny, please no! No, don't close your eyes! Kenny!"

Soon after closing my eyes, James's voice became less distant. The aching pain all over me was getting duller and soon I couldn't feel a thing.

Some say death is peaceful, merciful. They were right.

**DON'T KILL ME! This is NOT the end of Kenny's story! If it was, I wouldn't have two and a half more stories about her, now would I? ;) I might be able to update later... Possibly. I'll try but no guarantees :/ Don't kill me! Kenny's story is still going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look! Another chapter! I was really happy with the reviews today ;) So I decided to put another one! :D **

**James Maslow Forever: I'm continuing ;) Don't worry, there's a lot more to Kenny's and James's story :D (btw, don't you just love james? :D)**

**ILOVECARLOS: thanks so much! I won't give anything away of the story though. You'll just have to read and find out ;)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

I awoke on soft green grass.

"_Am I dead?"_

"No, Kenny. Not yet."

I turned around, my head no longer hurting. In fact, I wasn't in pain at all.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. I turned to find a woman with the same strawberry blonde hair as me, but with the same blue eyes as Bryan. The man had the same brown hair as Max and hazel eyes. Funny, I was the only one in my family with bright green eyes.

"Hello, Kenny." I ran up to them, hugging them.

"If I'm not dead, then why can I see you?" I asked.

"You're in the in-between place. You're one of the lucky people who get to chose whether you want to live, or die," my dad said.

"That's easy," I whispered. "I choose to die."

"You can't make that decision, yet. Not until we show you what you'll be missing," Mom said.

"Past, present, and future," Dad finished.

"I've already lived the past though. Why see it again?" I asked.

"Just watch, Kenny."

I looked into a cloud, where an image was being displayed.

It was James. And me. First where we sang to each other in the guitar studio. Then when we were watching Valentine's Day in their room. Next in my room when Damon broke in. Lastly at the movie theater on our date not long ago.

We looked so happy together. But that was when I was getting over the trauma in my life. After what I've experienced, there's no way my life will _ever_ be the same.

"Keep watching Kenny. Before you make your decision," my father said.

"Next is the present," Mom continued.

"I'm scared now," I whispered.

I saw me, bruised, bleeding, broken, laying in James's arms. And he was… crying?

"_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly! _

_The day, that you slipped away!_

_Was the day, I found out it won't be the same!_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Good-bye on the hand," _

James started singing, but couldn't finish, breaking down to tears again.

"Oh, please don't cry, James," I whispered, starting to cry myself.

Then he started to sing again.

"_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why._

_It wasn't faked_

_It happened you passed by."_

Once again, James broke down to tears.

"James," I whispered. "Please don't."

"Kenny, please don't die. Please. I-I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my corpse.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. James loved me. He loved me enough to kiss my dead body.

"Wait, is my body dead? Or am I in a coma?" I asked.

"You're in a coma," my parents replied.

"Now, we're going to the future?" I guessed.

"Yes. Keep watching."

I looked down at a sunset on the beach.

"So, if I decide to live, I get to go see a sunset on the beach?" I asked.

"Keep watching," Mom said gentley. So, I did.

The view went down to a wedding scene.

"If I live, I get to attend a wedding. Still not convincing me here."

"Keep watching," Mom said again.

The groom turned around and I realized the face- James.

"Awesome. I get to go to James's wedding. Not convincing me!"

"Keep watching!" Dad said.

Then the bride walked down the aisle, and I drew in my breath. The wedding dress was beautiful- how I'd want my dress to be.

The James lifted up the veil to reveal the blushing bride- me.

"James and I get married?" I asked.

"Yes," my parents replied.

"You mean, we fall in love?" I asked.

"Yes. Sooner than you think actually. And Aunt Jackie and Damon are in jail, and will never bother you again."

"What happens if I die?" I asked quietly.

"See for yourself."

I looked down, unhappy with what I saw. Ripped Big Time Rush posters, torn t-shirts, worn-out hats, and a broken James sitting in the dark staring off into space.

"He's depressed," my dad said gentley.

"Why?"

"Because you died. When he said he loved you, he really meant it."

"Why didn't he just move on? He's one of 'The Faces,'" I said, mimicking James's look.

"Yes, but everyone he looked at reminded him of you. And he couldn't take it. So, he shut himself out of the world. Only talking to a few people."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Mom, Dad? I've made my decision."

"Are you absolutely positive it's what you want?" they asked.

"I'm positive. I've made my decision."

**(OMG right when I was uploading, a BTR commercial came on :O "Boyfriend" was playing :D) Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Late upload :P I'm sorry this isn't really the best chapter I've written... :/ But I hope you like it anyways! :D**

**Purplicious Rose: true love of course ;) and thanks for your awesomely nice reviews! help lesson the pain of school? thanks SO much!**

**Chicki Babie: sorry about the cliffhangers :P but I kind of like writing them... heh heh... I don't think there's a whole lot of them though...**

**James Maslow Forever: thanks! Kenny's decision coming right up!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 15**

"Will I remember anything that happened here?" I asked.

My dad shook his head "no."

"You won't remember a thing that happened here. You won't remember seeing us, and you won't remember anything you've seen here."

I sighed.

"What's your decision, Kenny?" my father asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Some people say death is peaceful, merciful. I'm beginning to think their right. Other's say death is peaceful, life is hard. They're dead right. But I can't do that to James. I can't die and let him go into depression. He deserves more than that."

"Good choice, Kenny," my mother said. "Love conquers all, right?"

"Right," I smiled. "But can I tell you one thing?"

"What?"

"I know who killed you. It was-" but my parents interrupted me.

"Aunt Jackie, I know."

"She was always crazy, wasn't she?"

"A druggie, yes. Something was always blocking her common sense," my father said, shaking his head.

"She loved you, Dad," I whispered.

"No, she didn't."

"What are you talking about? She told me!"

"Kenny, listen, Aunt Jackie always wanted what she couldn't have. She wanted everything I had. And that includes your father," my mother said.

"Oh."

"Kenny, it's time for you to go."

"When will I wake up?" I asked.

"In a few moments. Kenny, I love you," my mother said.

"I love you too, guys," I whispered, hugging my parents.

"You've grown up so much. You are a strong person. You will get through this. We are so proud of you. Through everything you've been through, you've grown up to be everything we ever wanted you to be."

"All thanks to Bryan, Max, and Alex."

"Listen, Kenny. No matter what, we will always be a family. No one can take that from us. We love you, Kenny," my parents whispered.

"I love you too," I waved, and then the in-between place I was in vanished.

"James, we need to go. You can't spend so long here. It's not good for you!" I heard Kendall say.

"No, I'm staying here longer," James replied stubbornly.

"Fine. But I'm coming back for you soon."

Only then did I realize someone was holding my hand. I thought it was Bryan, or Max, or Alex.

I slowly, weakly opened my eyes to find James holding my pale, limp hand.

James looked up. "Kenny," he breathed.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, worried.

James chuckled. "You wake up in the hospital from a five-day coma, and you're asking my how my shoulder is?"

"Right, sorry," I blushed.

"I'm going to get a doctor. Hang tight."

I slowly nodded, but winced.

_"Man, my head still hurts!"_

"See? She's awake," James said, walking into the room with a middle-aged doctor.

"I see. Kenny, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head still hurts," I mumbled.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember James getting stabbed, then I was kidnapped. Um, then Aunt Jackie and Damon pulled me up to a rock, slamming my head down on it. And that's it."

"Well, Kenny, let me just say you are very lucky to be alive. That rock blow fractured your skull pretty bad."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Well, since you're awake, and can breath on your own, I'm going to take you off this little machine here, who's name just completely slipped my mind." I smiled.

"How much longer am I going to be in the hospital?" I asked.

"Another two to three weeks. We need to make sure you properly heal. Especially your skull. It was a pretty bad fracture, you know."

"Right," I sighed, laying my head back down on my pillow.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" James asked.

"Get the police here. I know who killed my parents."

"I see, and are you positive it was your aunt?" the police man asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. She told me!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Now we have another thing to charge her with."

"Ok," I sighed. "Murder. Remember that. And attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" the man asked.

"Yeah. When she was telling me that, she said, 'Look at her. She won't live to tell the story.' Then when they said the police were onto them, they slammed my head onto the rock."

"Ok. Thank you very much, Kenny."

"No problem," I replied, as the police men left.

**Review please! Happy Friday! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, another chapter :D I can now proudly say I have reached over 1,000 hits! I'm REALLY happy right now :D Sooo I decided to put another chapter up :)**

**kaydeehelen: thank you(: here's the chapter ;)**

**Purplicious Rose: maybe I shouldn't have put that I wrote more stories about her? Leave more mystery? haha :P and yeah.. five days is a while :P **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in the story.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

I walked out into the parking lot in the bright sunlight, finding my three brothers waiting in the parking lot.

I ran up to them, being encircled by my brothers.

I buried my face in Alex's chest, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. Honestly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Kenny, it's ok," Alex said.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you guys," I cried.

"Kenny, it's not us you should be thanking," Bryan said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him, tears still in eyes.

He pointed towards James, who was standing on the other side of the parking lot, looking at me.

I smiled a little bit, tears still streaming down my face.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, looking up at them. They nodded and I broke the hug.

Then I ran into James, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, starting to cry even more.

"Kenny," James whispered, gentley lifting my chin so I was looking at him. "Please don't cry. Please, it kills me to see you crying."

I smiled. "Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my tears away. "But thank you, James. For being there all the way. No matter what. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm really sorry about Damon interrupting our date."

"Yeah, that was a bummer. Bad time too," he mumbled.

I smiled. "I know how I'm going to make it up to you," I smiled.

"How?" he asked.

"Tonight, at the beach, before the sunset," I grinned.

"Ok," he said.

I walked over to my three brothers, who were waiting by their rental car. Just before stepping into the car, I turned around and smiled at James, who was still grinning.

_"I am so ready for tonight,"_ I thought.

"Kenny!" Aisha screamed, running up to me when I got back to my apartment.

"Hey, Aisha!" I said, hugging her.

"How are you?"

"Awesome, but I need some help."

"With what?"

"I'm meeting James at the beach before sunset tonight. And I have a surprise for him. But I need you to help me get ready again."

"You got it," Aisha said smiling. "Into the bathroom!"

I smiled.

Ten minutes later, I was looking into the mirror at the thin make-up mask that Aisha had put on: black eyeliner, black mascara, and a sunset eyeshadow combination. The first layer was a soft pink, the next was orange, and the last was a soft purple color. She finished it off with my pale pink lipstick.

"Dude, you are so good," I whispered.

"Thank you. I figured since you were going to be on the beach at sunset, I would sunset-ify your eyes."

"You rock, Aisha."

"I know."

"Now there's one thing I have to do to be absolutely ready for the date tonight."

"What?"

"You'll see," I replied mysteriously.

**Hmmm I wonder what ;) Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aww it's already the last chapter! This chapter is kinda short, but I really hope you like it! I had to rewrite the ending because it was the whole cliche cheesy ending... so yeah :P**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey, Kenny," James said, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"So, are we going to watch the sunset together for our date?"

"Well, yeah, but there's one thing I wanted to do first."

"What?" he asked.

I grabbed my guitar, and started strumming.

"_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, and I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him, I'm beatufiul, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't fee like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right."_

James just looked at me. "When did I ever say you're stupid, useless and can't do anything right?" he joked.

"What?" I gently slapped his stomach.

"Well, you are beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible, everything I've ever wanted and I can't get you out of my head."

I smiled, but could feel James's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, staring into James's deep hazel eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as the sun started setting.

I stared at him in awe. "I love you too," I whispered, and we leaned in.

Our lips met just as the sky was painted red, orange, and purple.

"Forever and always," James whispered. "I'll love you forever and always."

"Forever and always," I repeated, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you."

**And thus Never Would Have Dreamed is finished(: **

**Special thanks to:**

** Purplicious Rose**

** Chicki Babie**

** happy43**

** James Maslow Forever**

** ILOVECARLOS**

** and **

** kaydeehelen**

**for their reviews :D they made my day!**

**My next story is titled You Said Forever and Always. For everyone who read this story, please review and let me know what you thought of it! and also if you would like me to put up the next story (I prob with anyways :P) **

**Soooo keep an eye out for You Said Forever and Always!**

**- MoonWarriors(:**


End file.
